


Getting to know you

by keycoward



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Grimmons, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycoward/pseuds/keycoward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif hoped that something interesting would happen in this boring canyon. Then a new recruit came in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to know you

Being at red base for so long was mind numbing. Like repeatedly bashing your head against the wall just to feel something wasn’t cutting it anymore. The reception time for the satellite was pathetic. It was nearly impossible to get a good connection and trying to download a vid to storage console took hours. It had become a routine of him setting it up before he went to bed so he could watch at least one before he passed out the next night.

In the canyon, it was boring. Nothing to do and nothing to see. No interesting foods to eat and no places to go.

Only thing that remotely was remotely good about being drafted into this god forsaken army was the fact he could place requisition order for as much booze as he wanted. And if he sweet talked the com lady he even got some, less than legal herbs.

And he didn’t have to pay for a god damn thing. 

But getting stoned or drunk out of your mind only made the place seem more bearable for a little while. It had just been him and Sarge at the base for six months, his stash of happy hour had grown quite large under his bed. Not to mention the junk food he also stashed.   

The best thing came in on a plane one day, something he didn’t even have to order. A new recruit. Someone who wasn’t Sarge, someone to talk to. He would like to say that he had not been excited for them, nearly bursting at the seams for someone else to talk to. With Sarge it was just orders and yelling. Maybe they could even overthrow the old bastard and take control of the base to do what ever they wanted. It was the most glorious day dream.

So imagine his surprise when the new recruit was a ** _total kiss ass_**.

Sucking up to Sarge and doing everything the the man said. Waiting at his beck and call while Grif just sat on the roof, smoking a cigarette. His bored expression almost permanently stuck on his face.

It was a lazy afternoon of his usual routine of doing nothing and smoking a cigarette on the roof when the newbie had come talk to him. To be honest, Grif hadn’t even tried to talk to him after the way he greeted Sarge. No exchanges in the hallway or anything. He acted if everything was normal, like the new guy hadn’t shown up at all. He just waited for the day that either his enlistment was done or that a new recruit he could actually talk to came.

“You should really be taking your patrol more seriously! And wearing your helmet outside! You never know when a blue could be around and they-” Grif held up a hand to stop his ramblings and took a long drag of his smoke. Exhaling the plume slowly with drooping eyes.

“Lemme just stop you right there, you are fresh out of training and have been listening to Sarge, like, all the time! So you have no clue that the blues just stand there talking on top of their base, not giving  shit about us.

In fact, the teal one is pretty chill most of the time. And if you look through a sniper rifle at their training exercises it pretty hilarious. They were throwing rocks through their teleporter early today. They haven’t come out the other side apparently. The asshole one suggested Tucker should go get it.” He laughed. The new recruit looked at him horrified.

“You associate with the blues? A-A-And you know their names?! Private  Grif that’s  _treason!_ ” He sputtered. Grif rolled his eyes.

“I only know one, and yes I do. He's a friend sort of. Well at least we talk a lot on a com channel and hang out some places. It gets lonely here and he’s a pretty chill dude. I like him” He leaned back. He didn’t mention that him and Tucker often smoked weed together. That would probably make the do gooder report him to Sarge and have it all taken away from him.

“You... _like_  him?” He said in that tone. It was that tone that grated his nerves. The one that people use to scrutinize your decisions but trying to do it politely. It pissed him off but he remained a facade of calm.

“Not like that dude. I like him as a friend. We talk about girls a lot, I’d have to be really drunk to tap that. Or maybe if it gets  _really_ lonely here.” Grif snickered. If the new guy hadn’t been wearing his helmet, Grif would’ve seen the blush that illuminated his face.

He had left him alone after that.

The second time they talked he had been caught with a joint in his mouth in the inventory warehouse. He had to trap him in there to keep him from running to Sarge.

“Hey! Hey! Don’t be so hasty now. Do you really wanna run and tell Sarge about this-uh....what’s your name again?” Grif asked.

The solider scoffed “You don’t even know my name!”

“To be fair, this is the second time we talked” Grif had raised a good point. The recruit was still trying to find the light switch so he could find the door. The only light was small flame from Grif’s lighter.

“It’s Private Simmons” He mumbled and Grif smiled. That had caught Simmons attention. Despite being short, fat and choppy black hair with stumble across his face. When Grif smiled he was  _weirdly_  handsome.

“Now, you can go and tell Sarge about the joint in my mouth,  _or_ , you could smoke it with me and we can have a good time” Grif offered. Simmons shook his head. He didn’t want to do drugs, but the smile he had given him had changed his mind about Sarge.

Or at least about what he said about the orange solider.

“I don’t want to smoke that stuff with you,” Simmons said flatly. “But I won’t tell Sarge either. So let me out of here” He did it again. He smiled and it captivated him for a moment. Grif led him over to the door and opened it up for him.

They had started talking more after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just dumping these craptastic fics everywhere!!!  
> Hope you somewhat enjoyed


End file.
